A number of different designs of optical fiber switches are known. A typical form of such a switch is a single pole-double throw in which one fiber is physically moved into optical connection with one of two other fibers in response to some form of stimulus. Other forms, such as single pole-single throw or double pole-double throw, are also common. It is known to operate such switches by electromagnetic and electrostatic forces. Each type has inherent advantages and disadvantages. A major disadvantage of electrostatic switches has traditionally been the high voltage required to generate a sufficiently high electrostatic field to operate a switch. Typically, voltages in the range of four hundred volts have been required. U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,043, issued to A. Albanese, and entitled "Electrostatic Optical Switch with Electrical Connection to Coated Optical Fiber" describes such a switch requiring high voltage for operation. Voltages this high are incompatible with many applications. Electrostatic optical fiber switches would be more practical and useful if solutions could be found to reduce the voltage required for operation.